ShhhhLt Cupcake might hear you scream
by jadeah rain
Summary: Spock makes Jim scream so hard in bed that security hears him. This my darling readers is porn so if you dont want some sexy k/s this is not the story for you.


**SHHHHH…I think Cupcake heard us**

First I would like to say that none of the characters are mine and that I have wanted to write dirty raunchy things about them for a while. ;)

This is my first lemon so please review and tell me how I did if I do well let me know. First reviewer gets to make a request of anything they want.

Jim Kirk had died and gone to heaven. When Spock had accepted his love confession in med bay two weeks ago he never thought it would lead to this. Really, if he had known that this was what he was missing out on he would have told Spock he loved him months ago.

Spock had died and gone to heaven. When he touched Jim his body sang. Just one touch felt like every nerve of his body was dipped in molten lava. He burned to get more and more until all he could do was just lay their and feel the dirty things Jim was doing with his tongue forever.

Spocks hands were everywhere. Jim felt them under his shirt and just as he was getting used to the deliciously soft hands touching his nipples they were off to the next area leaving him breathless and tingling. With every touch Spock had him arching and begging and whimpering like he had never been touched in this way before. Jim hadn't screamed so much since he fucked Scottie in the engine room.

"Spock..nh…Sp-Sp-Spock….slow..down I c-c-can't keep up." a deep lecherous chuckle vibrated through his chest as spocks head disappeared in his shirt. Jim could only imagine embarrassing things he was going to say when they really got started. Spock and him weren't even naked yet.

"If you cum we just keep going Jim." Jim swore he heard a sadist glee in those words. "I intend to make you scream so loud that Lt. Cupcake will think something is wrong. Maybe I should penetrate you while you are talking to Admiral Pike. What would he say if he knew what im doing to you now." Jim couldn't believe what he was hearing, was Spock talking dirty.

"Heh, please. I could make you scream so loud the sound proof door would fai-!" Jim swore he had something to say but all the sudden spock had ripped off his clothes and had him on his hands and knees facing the headboard.

Jim shivered as he felt Spocks eyes roam his body seeing things that he rarely revealed to anybody. Jim felt a wet breath ghost over his hole and he barely bit back the scream. Wet lips and grabby hands were splitting his cheeks and touching his hole.

Ohhh,yes. This was what dieing must feel like because every time spocks tongue went in further he died a little. The thought that his quite and controlled science officer was rimming him was a thought that only happened in his darkest fantasies. As soon as the pleasure got to much and Jim started to make noises that really were something akin to a gurgle and a wonton moan the tongue disappeared and was replaced by hot Vulcan fingers.

"Jim, did you know that Vulcan's kiss with their fingers?" Jim looked behind him at the source of all of this delectable pleasure. Spock. Was. Beautiful. His hair was mused and their was scratches on his bare chest. His muscles were rippling every time the arm connected to the hand doing impossible things moved.

"Y-Yes Spock I know…I…Sa-Saw your mom and D-Dad kiss like that on the journey to Babel." Jim was rewarded for his good memory by a very real human kiss to a bare ass cheek. This time he really did scream.

"Then think Jim. Think of what I am doing to you with my fingers. Your hole is so greedy Jim. Look at you, you are thrusting back on my fingers that are not only fucking your hole but kissing it as well." Jim's eyes rolled back to his head. Good god. every time Spocks fingers went in they hit the little bundle of nerves and made him spasm a little. That was it he needed the sexy Vulcan behind him in him now. He just couldn't hold on much longer.

"Spock…ah…please…I…ngh…can't take it…ahhhh. I want you…t-t-to Fuck me right now!" that was all it took for Jim to find himself on his back with a dripping Vulcan cock at his hole. Jim squirmed and gave Spock a cocky smile. He knew exactly what to say to make the Vulcan do exactly what he wanted.

"Spock please fuck me. Please fuck me, I want to scream harder then I did with anyone else." those were the magic words and without even checking to make sure Jim was ready a bruising pace was started.

Jim wove his hands through Spocks hair as the growling Vulcan bit into his neck. The hands on his hips holding him down would no doubt leave bruises the next morning. The headboard banging the wall was drowned out by Jims screams and moans. Just as Kirk felt himself about to cum a knock sounded on his door.

"CAPTAIN ARE YOU OK IN THEIR WE CAN HEAR YOU SCREAMING!" Jim almost sobbed. Spock hit his prostate head on and bit his shoulder. The Vulcan obviously had no intention of stopping.

"I'M…ah…I'M OK…JUST…ARM WRESTLING…WITH SPOCK…YOU CAN…LEAVE EVERYTHING IS OK!" Jim prayed the security guards would just go away. He did not want to be heard like this. He was gripping the sheets and biting his knuckle not to be heard. '_Please go away. Please go away. Please just go away!' _was the mantra running in kirks head. Just when he thought the coast was clear a hand grabbed his rock hard cock and started pumping.

"Mother Fuck. Harder Spock please harder I'm almost their." Spock bit his shoulder and with a growl of "you are mine." in his rear Jim passed came and then he passed out spocks name a scream on his lips.

When Jim woke up later that night sticky and still covered in cum and cradled on spocks chest he smiled. Oh yea, he should have told Spock he loved him months ago Spock staring at him with a raised eyebrow made him worry.

"what are you thinking about in that computer brain of yours Spock." Jim waited and bit his lip did he really want to know.

"I was just thinking Jim; that we now have to explain to LT. Cupcake how his commanding officer got a hickey while arm wrestling."

Jim just hid his face in Spocks chest and blushed. "I wouldn't have to explain anything if you didn't make me scream so loud you smart ass."

**Well that's the story folks. Please review and I will send a screaming Kirk with complimentary Spock your way. ;)**


End file.
